


Kneel

by gigi_originally



Series: You Can Have It All (Tell Me What For) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_originally/pseuds/gigi_originally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can be the King but watch the Queen conquer.</p><p>OR</p><p>"Beg me, Peter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

****It isn't often that Peter lets her be in charge. He's dominant, fierce, forceful in the bedroom. He likes her pinned beneath him and mewling. Keening, whimpering, screaming. He plays her like he plays those damned pipes. He likes to tie her up sometimes, wrists and ankles bound to the bedposts, all of her spread wide and open for his pleasure which he takes with relish. He uses her so, so well that she's left quivering, aching, _sated._

But then there are those rare days when he relinquishes that control, when he lets her make the rules. He calls her his queen among their friends. He treats her like a precious little bird he's afraid of breaking around her parents. But in the bedroom Peter is king. Sometimes though, sometimes even the king will kneel for his queen.

On those rare occasions Wendy takes the reigns remorselessly. She is his queen for a reason after all. 

She ties him to the bed. Makes him wear those leather wrist cuffs and nothing else. She teases him mercilessly. She knows what he likes, how he likes to be touched, licked,  _hurt._ She uses all the tricks he's taught her -- tortured her with -- till he's gasping for breath, just on the verge of begging. But kings don't beg. Not until the very end.

Peter has always had a way with his mouth. Wendy makes him use it. She sits on his face and tells him, "Worship me."

And he does. He licks his way inside her, face buried in the crevice of her thighs, and savours every last bit of her flavour. Because he is Peter, because he has never been a good boy, he will try, even as he lies at her mercy, to tease. Wendy refuses that. This is not his time; he doesn't get to do that now. Not when she is in charge.

She yanks at his hair, makes it hurt, makes him hiss. He likes it, she knows. He likes the pain as much as the pleasure. But still, she wants him obedient. 

"Don't be clever," she orders and his eyes meet hers up the slope of her body. She arches a haughty eyebrow at him which he answers with a flirtatious wiggle of his own. 

Her warning works though. Peter plays by the rules; he doesn't like cheaters. He focuses his attention back on her cunt and devours her. He buries his tongue inside her, sucks hard on her clit and makes her come undone all over his face. Her back arches taut and she can feel her slickness flowing down over him. 

When she catches her breath, he stares up at her, part enthralled, part smug. Well, that won't work. She reaches behind her and strokes him until his breath hitches and she knows he's right  _there_. Just a little more and  _then_. She stops. He groans, a harsh desperate sound. She smirks down at him. He knows how this works.

She settles on his face again, hands gripping both of his elfin ears tightly and commands, "Again."

Wendy makes the second time harder for him. She sits on his face and makes it hard for him to breathe. Every once in a while, when she's feeling generous, she reaches back and strokes his dripping cock, just enough to make him buck, to make him slip and use his his teeth on her. She likes it when his control slips like that.

Finally, when she has stretched herself to the limit, when she absolutely can't stand it anymore, she gives into the pleasure of her own accord. She comes all over his face and shudders her orgasm out with his nose pressed to her pubis. She can hear him moaning beneath her, feel his tongue lapping at her like a cat.

When she can move again, she gets off his face and curls over his side.  He's panting, his face glistening, wet with her juices, and his expression is pained. He's desperate for release, just the way she likes him. She kisses him, slow and long and dirty, tastes herself on his tongue, in his throat. Then she unties just one hand and lets him touch himself.

He reaches immediately for his cock, he knows how this works. He strokes himself and she runs her tongue along the slope of his shoulder. His sweat is salty on her tongue, his skin smooth. He's beautiful and aching and  _hers._ Her king in his wildest, most wanton state.

"Wendy!" he gasps and she knows what he needs. He can never come without her like this.  _Poor thing._  "Wendy, please."

She leans in close, hair brushing along his side and says, "Beg me, Peter."

"Oh God, Wendy. My  _queen,_  my love,  _please._  Please,  _please._ " He is ragged and debased, debauched and bare and she, Wendy Darling, is queen of Peter Pan.

Filled with triumph, she bends her head and takes just the tip of his cock into her mouth. She swirls her tongue once and he shouts his release into the dark of his bedroom. She lets him come in her mouth, swallows his tangy release and works his head until he shudders and begs for her to  _stop._

When she stretches along the length of his body, he opens his eyes, one eyebrow cocked and all his usual arrogance settles into its familiar home on his still slick face.

"Had fun?" he asks as he undoes the binding on his still restrained wrist.

She lets him get comfortable before snuggling to his welcoming embrace. "Very much."

"Good," he mumbles pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head, "My turn tomorrow."

And even though she's completely sated, totally satisfied, the dark tone of promise in his voice sends a shiver of anticipation shooting down her spine like lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rad Neverlanders Skype group. Horrible people, I love you all.


End file.
